


Partners

by agent85



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, angst and pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent85/pseuds/agent85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime between 2x01 and 2x09. Fitz is struggling, and he turns to Trip for help. Unfortunately for Fitz, Trip can see right through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Trip narrows his gaze.  

"Are you sure you know what you're asking? You were in a coma not too long ago."

Fitz looks him in the eye like he's been dared to stare at the sun.

"I've been cleared for active duty," he says.

"You were cleared for active duty as a scientist. Not as a specialist."

A silence hangs in the air as the engineer purses his lips.

"You can just show me the ropes, yeah? You can assess my . . . abilities and we can go from there."

Trip looks over his colleague from head to toe, taking notice of the slight tremor in his hands. The specialist sighs.

"It won't make her love you, Fitz. I'm sorry to say it, but it's true."

Trip watches as Fitz dry washes his hands.

"I'm not . . . that's not why I'm here. I just . . ." 

"I'm sure that Simmons has her reasons for-"

"This isn't about her," Fitz barks, more forcefully than Trip expected. "I don't want to talk about her. I want you to train me."

"I'm going to need more than that, Fitz."

"Don't you think you can just-"

"No." Trip narrows his gaze. "I need to understand where you're really coming from before I can agree to anything."

Fitz bites his lips, then shifts his balance a bit before giving a slight nod. "Okay, well, uh . . . you know, there have been some . . . some challenges lately, for the team. And for me, you know, and I just thought, of course, that it would be str-strategic-"

"I don't like being lied to, Fitz. I'm sure you don't, either."

Fitz looks up with pleading eyes, but Trip stays firm.

"Right, okay. Well, considering that HYDRA has returned . . ."

"I'll give you one last shot, Fitz. Use it wisely."

Fitz takes a breath in and out, his hands on his hips.

"I just, I want to punch something." He looks down to the floor, then back at Trip. "I want to punch a lot of things, actually. And before the . . ." He takes a breath. "Back at Providence, Coulson said I should use that energy for the team, you know? That's what I want. And I could . . . I could really use a new partner right about now."

Trip regards Fitz for a second, once again observing the engineer's slight build and cowering posture.

"Alright, Fitz. I'll do it. But I'm not going to go easy on you. I have too much respect for you to accept anything less than everything you've got."

"I understand."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow morning. 5 AM."

"Of course. Thank you."

Triplett nods, and Fitz turns to leave.

"Oh, and Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"Simmons is always going to be your partner."

Fitz gives a sad smile as he shakes his head.

"Not for long."


End file.
